I don't know how I survived without you? BUT I DID!
by Sam Phoenix Cullen
Summary: Edward left Bella in New Moon. She gets pregnant with his children, with not two, not three BUT FOUR. 17 YEARS later they meet again. But what is going to happen now?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

 **Edward left Bella in New Moon. She gets pregnant with his children, with not two, not three BUT FOUR. 17 YEARS later they meet again. But what is going to happen now?**

 **Bella's Children:**

 **Edward Jacob Antony Mason Cullen(EJ):** He's Edward's carbon copy in both physically and mentally. He has Edward's green eyes and his bronze hair. He loves playing the drums. He loves singing and dancing. And he's always the Mr. I-know-it-all. He listens to all kinds of music and loves the classic. **Powers:** Can read people's mind, a mental and physical shield and can control ice.

 **Renesmee Lillian Carlie Mason Cullen (Nessie):** She's shy. A mini Bella, basically. She has Edward's hair and face; and Bella's eyes. She loves reading books, classics especially. She loves playing the piano. She hates shopping and doesn't care much about fashion. She likes singing but absolutely hates dancing. **Powers:** Can show people her thoughts by a touch, can read others thoughts by a touch and can control water.

 **Daniel Jason Antony Mason Cullen (DJ):** He has Bella's mahogany hair and her eyes. But he has Edward's face. Mentally he is like his mother. He loves playing the violin. He loves dancing and loathes singing. **Powers:** Telepathy without touching and can make other people change their thoughts and can control air.

 **Stella Elena Elizabeth Mason Cullen (Ellie):** She is Bella's carbon copy except for her eyes and hair. She has Edward's green eyes and her hair is golden blonde **(A/N don't know how)**. She's open minded, bubbly type and highly confident of her opinion. She's very optimistic and can be very diplomatic at times. She can be really emotional. Also she cares a lot about her looks. She's a big prankster. She loves reading books, fiction mostly. She loves singing and dancing. She plays both acoustic as well as electric guitar. But she loves playing her electric guitar. She loves shopping and loves fashion. **Powers:** Can read minds even if the person has a shield, telekinetic, can change her appearance, a mental and physical shield and can control fire.


	2. Chapter 2

**YO! What's up? I wasn't too content with that chapter so I decided to edit it a little. It's just the same with a few more additions. Also thanks for the reviews. Please keep reviewing.**

 **Chapter 1**

It's been 17 years. 17 years since **_he_** left.

I remember it like yesterday.

 _"You… don't… want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order._

 _"No."_

I died a million deaths that moment. Every day after that _day_ was hell. A few weeks after that _day_ I found I was pregnant with my angels. I couldn't tell Charlie. He would freak out. So I did what I could, ran to my best friend Jacob Black who was a werewolf. He and the pack helped me till the end. Even though I was pregnant for only two month it was painful. After my angels were born, my eldest angel bit me and I turned into a vampire.

My eldest angel is EJ, the amount he reminds me of _him_. But at least I have one memory of **_him_**. He has **_his_** human eyes. He found his mate Lisa for himself a few years ago.

My next angel Nessie, I could see myself in her. Even though she had **_his_** hair and face she looked more like me with my eyes. Jake imprinted on her the moment she came into this world.

My next angel is DJ; he has my hair and my eyes, but looks a lot like **_him_** with **_his_** face. Leah imprinted on him when he first opened his eyes.

Last but not the least, my youngest angel my Ellie. She hates being called that. Another feature that reminds me of **_him_**. Though she looks like me, she is completely like her father and his siblings. **(A/N you can tell how).** She is the most delicate of all of us. She has inherited both my clumsiness and **_his_** gracefulness. Though her siblings look more like vampires, she looks more like a human.

Three of my angels are happily married. I'm sure my younger one will find her mate soon.

Anyways today my angels, Jacob, Leah, Lisa and me are going to this small town called Moon Row **(AN/ I made up the name)** in West Virginia. It covered the sun constantly which was good for one vampire and four other half vampires. We bought a bookstore. Me, Leah and Lisa are going to work there. Ness and Jacob are on a trip in Maine. DJ and EJ are going to work in a hospital. Stella is going to school. She doesn't want to go but I can't help. Her siblings all look more than 24 but she's stuck at 17.

We bought a small house here. Okay small is an understatement. The house has seven bedrooms one for me, one for my little Ellie, one for each couple, one guest room and my study. We also have an indoor swimming pool. We also have a library.

Wait what's that noise. It's Lisa and Stella fighting again.

"What is your problem Melissa? Why are you always after me?" I hear Stella yelling at Lisa. I have to go stop them before something happens. Stella may look very delicate but she is not. She can freaking beat up Jake and EJ. Sometimes her temper overpowers herself.

"My problem is you Stella Elena." I hear Lisa shouting at Stella. Well most of the time its Lisa starting the fight. She's a little jealous of Stella. Lisa's jealous of Stella's powers and beauty. She has silvery blonde hair. Also she doesn't have any power.

"How old are you too? Five?" I ask them.

"Why don't you ask her" said Stella "She was the one who started it?"

"No I didn't" said Lisa

"She was the one who barged in to my room while I was playing my guitar and said that I couldn't sing" Stella yelled "She's just a jealous…"

"STELLA" EJ yelled from behind "Don't you dare complete that sentence"

"Oh really, I THINK I CAN DO WHAT I WANT AND SAY WHATEVER I WANT" shouted Stella.

"Enough is enough" I intervened "Lisa apologize to Stella right now and Stella apologize to Lisa right now and both of you go to your room"

"But I didn't do anything" both of them said at same time.

"Now" I said in a higher tone.

They both apologized to each other and went to their respective rooms. My god sometimes I really feel I'm raising 5 year olds.

Even though its 17 years since ** _he_** left. I still love him. I know I have to move on. But I just can't. First Love is the hardest to forget.

I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow.

 _Lisa POV_

I hate that Stella. Why does she have to be so beautiful and talented? But for EJ and the others I have to bear with her. Tomorrow I'll be working in our bookstore with mom. Libraries are certainly the coolest places on Earth.

I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow.

 _EJ POV_

Stella and my Lisa's fights are increasing day by day. We have to do something about it soon. Anyways I'll be working as a dentist tomorrow in the town hospital.

I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow.

 _Stella POV_

I HATE THAT LISA. I mean how far a person can go. Her thoughts are so irritating. She's jealous of me. But I have to put up with her for mom and EJ.

I have one more gift. About which I haven't told anyone. When I look at someone I not only read their thoughts but their entire life story. When I looked at mom for the first time, I saw her entire life story. According to her dad left her because he didn't love her. But no, I don't think so. There has to be another reason. My siblings and their mates hate him and his family for abandoning my mom.

I'm going to start school again. Honestly why do I have to be stuck up in a 17 year old body when my siblings look over 24. Not that I don't like to go to school. But honestly it gets a little annoying when you have to repeat school again and again.

I can't wait till Nessie and Jake come back. They will also start school with me. Also Seth is coming next week. Seth's my best friend ever since I was born. He is more like a brother to me.

I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow.

 _DJ POV_

I am currently living a life. Honestly what more could a person ask for when he has his soul mate and his family with him. Anyways tomorrow I'll be working as a surgeon in the local hospital while Eddie will be a dentist in the same hospital.

"DJ" Leah's calling me.

I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow.

 _Edward POV_

It's been 17 years since I left my angel. How I lied to her. I deserve to go to hell for that. She must be 35 right now. Maybe married. I wonder how many children she must be having. She must have moved on. I wish I could go back to her.

Our family has three new additions.

Sky. I found him while I was killing Victoria. He had jumped off a cliff. And I changed him and seriously I don't know why. Apparently his girlfriend and family all were killed in front of him and he couldn't do anything to save them, so he thought there was no point of living. He looks a lot like me .He is also 17 like me. His talent is having human traits and controlling and manipulating others. Also he has a temporary mental shield. I can read his mind sometimes. He is totally a playboy and his talent helping him too at this. So whenever we move to a different place, let's say he uses his talent wisely.

Abigail. Alice and Jasper found her being mauled by a bear. Similar to how Rosalie found Emmett. And they changed her. She has a crush on me. She has tried to do many things but none of them have worked. No one can capture my heart like my angel Bella can. My heart only belongs to _my_ Bella.

Candace. Esme found her while hunting. She was dying. No one knows how though. She has a crush on Sky. But he doesn't respond to it. He did date her. Let's say that didn't really go well. But she hasn't given up.

It pains me to think how Bella could have been our new addition, if I hadn't left her.

Currently we are staying in this town called Moon Row for about two years now. Me, Sky, Alice and Candace our juniors while Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper and Abigail are seniors in the school which we are going right now. I and Sky are fraternal twins in this town. Rosalie and Jasper like always are fraternal twins. Esme and Carlisle have their same old jobs.

I wonder why Alice is translating bible into Spanish. She's got be hiding something from me.

I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow.


End file.
